


hear the harmony only when it's harming me

by clumsyclouds



Series: My Winx Club Reimagining [3]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Universe, Character Development, F/F, Flora goes full-on Avatar State, Flora is a lesbian, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, No Lesbians Die, Not Canon Compliant, Powerful Flora, True Love, True Love fixes everything, helia is a he/him lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsyclouds/pseuds/clumsyclouds
Summary: though i'm a geyser, feel it bubbling from belowhear it call, hear it call, hear it call to me, constantlyand hear the harmony only when it's harming meit's not real, it's not real, it's not real enoughbut i will be the one you need, the way i can't be without youi will be the one you need, i just can't be without yougeyser - mitskiORlove is the truest source of power. flora has always been aware of it, but until today, she has never known it to be true. when helia needs her, she breaks free of her own shackles.
Relationships: Flora/Helia (Winx Club)
Series: My Winx Club Reimagining [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740889
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	hear the harmony only when it's harming me

**Author's Note:**

> FOR CONTEXT!!!
> 
> okay, so, just some context, because i just wanted to post this one-shot even though a lot of stuff surrounding it is still in my head. this one-shot takes places essentially in season 3, kind of, and valtor has sent elemental golems to destroy magix. the winx, with some help from the specialists, defeat them, but it comes with a price. 
> 
> ALSO, in my version of the season, flora struggles a lot with feeling like she's weaker than the rest of the winx and weaker than her ancestors who were great protectors of nature and powerful healers. professor palladium explains that something must be holding her back, but she can't think of what it could be.

The fight was rough, but finally over. Had they been more prepared it probably wouldn’t have escalated to the level that it did, but at least they did something good today. Flora can already imagine a calm night in with Helia, two cups of tea, candles smelling of pine trees and their favourite cheese platter as celebration.

The six of them stand in silence for a moment, overlooking the now calm lake where once had been a whirlwind of sea creatures and unnaturally high waves that crashed over them. It’s interrupted by Tecna receiving a signal from her device. Everyone goes back to small talk, checking each other for wounds and simply dusting themselves off.

Tecna puts her hand to her ear, says something, and then suddenly appears nauseous. Flora is too busy fluttering the dirt off her wings to even hear what Tecna says at first, and only when the other girls all gasp does she actually listen. She almost wishes she hadn’t.

“Helia was hurt during the fight,” Tecna repeats, looking directly at Flora this time. “They don’t think he’s gonna make it.”

It’s funny how everything changes in the blink of an eye. One minute, everything is fine, normal, even  _ good _ , and the next it’s like time is slowing down. As though every limb has become lead and each step is like walking through molasses.

All other sounds become muffled and her heartbeat speeds up by about a thousand beats per second. She almost stumbles, as if having been pushed in the chest, but through the sheer power of denial, Flora forces her way out of her stunned state. 

Without another word she begins flying in the direction of where they’d left the Specialists. Where  _ she’d _ left  _ him. _ Flora doesn’t look back, doesn’t wait for them to follow her. They probably will, but all her thoughts race by so fast with worst case scenarios that she can’t find it in herself to care. Deep down Flora knows just how bad it is, but it doesn’t quite register as fact. She doesn’t know if it would’ve helped even if it did.

It takes all of three minutes and twenty-seven seconds to see the remaining smoke and the Specialists. And yes, Flora counted the seconds. She’s already seen him by then, from up above, but only when her feet first touch the charred forest floor does she feel the pang of hopelessness in her heart. The girls catch up to her and immediately turn their eyes to Flora. The Specialists do the same. The only exception is Tecna, who scans Helia’s body.

There are cuts, some barely noticeable and others slightly bigger. His hair spills out beneath him with some strands covering or sticking to the smaller cuts on his face. What makes everyone’s heart sink through their chest and into their stomach is the patch of red that seeps out from his stomach and into the dirt. Flora feels whatever breakfast she’d managed to scarf down that morning coming right back up, but she manages to keep it down. She doesn’t know if she’s sad, furious, or hollow, but probably all of the above.

“Is he..?” Layla asks, looking at Tecna, almost whispering. 

Tecna shakes her head as her device scans over him. “Not yet, but...he hasn’t got long.”

Stella sniffles. “But we can still save him, can’t we? We can...I don’t know, fly him to a hospital?”

“The ship’s a mile away. There’s no way for us to transport him there safely,” says Timmy, “I’m sorry.”

“But what about fairy dust?” Bloom asks.

Brandon’s voice is low as he speaks, eyes red with tears. “Your fairy dust only works on dark magic. Helia was sliced with Sky’s blade by the Elemental.”

Flora still hasn’t said a word, but her mind is whirling with memories, regrets, and visions of a future where she’ll never forgive herself.  _ This can’t be it, _ she thinks to herself. For a moment, she feels she’s never been as powerless as she is now, even with her new powers, even when she is supposed to be at her strongest. 

Then, something crashes over her. 

With silent tears that don’t stop falling, her expression hardens and Flora falls to her knees beside Helia. 

“Flora?” Bloom asks carefully, taking a step closer and biting her bottom lip. 

“No,” she says, making Bloom stop. “I’m going to heal him.”

The doubt is evident on all their faces, and the pity even more so. 

_ Poor little flower girl, attempting to chew more than she can swallow. _

She knows deep down that they aren’t thinking anything even remotely as cruel, but it’s what she needs to hear. She’s heard it for years and years, and finally Flora sees the good it can do her. Every fall, every failed spell, every lost battle has led her to believe everything that the world has tried to tell her. She’s too nice, too soft, too afraid of everything to fight back. She’s doomed to be a punching bag for the rest of her entire life, and as long as she keeps getting back up from the ground, life is going to keep laughing at her, too.

Flora takes that fear that’s been festering and feeding on her for longer than it ever should have and she turns it into her source of strength. Kindness isn’t pathetic, compassion isn’t cowardice and she is  _ not _ weak. It’s taken all this time and these specific circumstances for her to understand something so vital, something so crucial and something so painfully obvious.

Kindness is love, and love is power. 

Like the vines she sprouts in battle, her powers swell up from deep inside her, and she feels a part of her spirit that she’s never touched before, it’s brimming with power. It’s almost painful, but so warm and gentle, too. The sheer amount of power is beyond any description she could possibly make. It engulfs her to the point where everything whites out except her and Helia. Her world consists only of them. She  _ will _ succeed, because the thought of what will happen if she doesn’t is too heavy to bear.

Green lights slither out from under her and Helia. They move towards the trees like the veins of the forest. Flora doesn’t notice, not even as both of them begin glowing bright green. She’s too focused on their memories together. The good, the bad, the ones she’d like to forget and the ones she prays that she never will. They’re supposed to have a future and now she has to protect it with every fibre of her being or die trying.

The strands of her hair begin to float, untethered and free. Her eyes, mouth, and the fingertips of her outstretched arms begin to glow with a light so bright that everyone else has to look away. The entire forest seems to hum with the sheer power she exudes, as if she were life and Mother Nature herself. Even the ground that had become charred from the fight with the Fire Elemental has now healed, and in its place grow flowers and bushes, glittering with magic and life. Everyone’s jaws drop with awe and shock.

However surprised they are at what powers have been dormant within Flora for god knows how long, they are even more surprised when Helia’s eyes finally open. He takes a gasping breath before bolting upright and then turning to Flora, who is now hovering above the ground. None of them can look at her for too long for fear that they’ll turn blind, but Helia seems unaffected. 

“Flora...”

This gains him no reaction. The tracks of her tears are golden as she continues to stare out into nothing. The forest continues growing at an increasingly rapid rate. The flowers grow ten times their natural size, and the trees bloom with fruits no one knew they could bear. Finally, vines begin to slither their way around everyone’s feet and around the trees.

“Flora, you can come down now. It’s alright,” says Helia, glancing between her and the rest of the group who are now beginning to worry. Not only for the vines that are continually making their way up their legs, but for their friend who seems to be spiralling out of control.

“I can’t lose you,” she replies through gritted teeth, strained with the exertion that her spell requires from her.

“I’m right here. You  _ saved _ me.”

She pauses as the words echo in her mind. “I can do more. I can save  _ everyone. _ ”

Helia rises to his feet, and tilts his head up. “But you don’t have to do it alone.”

Flora’s fingers twitch and sweat pearls on her forehead. The tears are back, too, running down her cheeks like molten gold. She’s burning up from the inside, and yet the need to keep going is itching at the forefront of her mind. 

“Come back, please. Come back to me.” Helia gets up on his toes and presses a lingering kiss to her parted lips. With this, a gust of wind pulses out from them. It’s so strong that even the trees sway for a second. Finally,  _ finally _ Flora begins sinking back to the ground beneath her. 

Before she can fall, Helia catches her and sighs. Everyone else sighs, too, relieved that it’s finally over. 

“I got you, you’re okay,” he whispers, holding her close as her knees buckle under her own weight.

She looks up, head lolling backwards. The tear tracks still glow, but everything else seems back to normal. Flora can barely lift a finger from the exhaustion, and she transforms out of her Enchantix. 

“I did it,” she says with a smile, “I healed you.”

“Yes, my love, you did, and now you can rest. I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

Flora intends to protest, but any attempt to get back up on her feet results in her vision fading to black. She doesn’t really have a choice but to let Helia pick her up in his arms as they walk back to the ship. Sleep claims her before they’re halfway there. 

**Author's Note:**

> so... that was a whole thing. i love flora so much, and she is canonically the second most powerful fairy out of the winx, and so i felt that SOMEONE had to write about it. also because i just absolutely adore the relationship between flora and helia. they're amazing together and i feel like their love is powerful enough to cause something like this. 
> 
> also a special thanks to mars (aka @letsgoenchantix on twt) for essentially beta-reading this and helping me work out some of the rough edges <3333 ly
> 
> feel free to leave a comment and kudos, it makes me so, so happy! hope y'all enjoyed <33
> 
> (if you wanna see more of me you can follow me on my winx twt @sapphic_winx)


End file.
